1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a sliding hinge mainly applied in a slide type electronic device.
2. The Related Art
To facilitate people's work, study and communication, a variety of electronic devices, such as cellular phone, electronic dictionary, PDA and MP4, are manufactured in the past few years. These electronic devices are generally provided with audio-visual function. To make images clearer, the interface of the electronic device should be as big as possible. However, to be convenient for being carried, the electronic device should be as small as possible. To address the problem mentioned above, the electronic device is designed to have two parts sliding relatively via a sliding hinge in recent years. The two parts of the electronic device are opened when the electronic device is in use, and the two parts of the electronic device are closed when the electronic device is not in use.
Generally, the sliding hinge used at present has a spring. When the sliding hinge is opened or closed over a certain position where the spring has a maximum deformation, the electronic device with the sliding hinge can fully open or fully close automatically under the spring force.
However, when the electronic device with the sliding hinge automatically opens or closes under the spring force, the speed of opening or closing gets more and more quick. As a result, the two parts of the electronic device impact each other to produce shock when the two parts open or close completely. On one hand, the shock of the two parts affects the own performance of the electronic device. On the other hand, the electronic device may also fall down if the user uses carelessly.